Heartbreak Girl
by Chisicet
Summary: He's tired of her coming to him about Naru, there's only so much a man in love can take... "I bite my tongue but I wanna scream out you could be with me now but I end up telling you what you wanna hear, but you're not ready and it's so frustrating he treats you so bad and I'm so good to you it's not fair." The truth will set them free, especially the Heartbreak Girl.


**I have been working on this for awhile and I thought it would be cute, and I thought of it after hearing '_Heartbreak Girl_' by 5 Seconds of Summer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original works, this is a fanfiction after all.**

* * *

"Mai… Mai…?" The male voice coming through the receiver had her blinking in confusion.

"Yes? I'm sorry, I… I didn't hear you, could you repeat that?" The brunette asked but they both knew she was not going to listen. Her eyes were glued on the male walking past the shop she was currently in with a female on his arm.

"I will, but what's gotten into you?" His concern had her lips curling into a small smile before falling as fast as the tears down her face.

"No matter how long it's been… It still hurts to see him with someone else. I mean… I'm clothes shopping! He has the audacity to just waltz on by with some new girl on his arm. She isn't even the same one he was with last week!" She breathed the words out in a rush that covered her sobs as she pulled the clothes in her arms closer to her before turning to the back of the store and making her way to a changing room. His silenced at her proclamation caused her to pause as she shut the door though, closing it slower than she had started to. "Bou-san, are you there?"

"Heh, yea, I am, look… Forget about him. Ok? We'll talk tomorrow in person. I'm still waiting though, you haven't let me know if you're going to come to our concert this weekend Jou-san." She blinked a few times before gasping.

"Was that what you were asking me? Of course I will!" She grinned at the mirror in the small cubicle room before abruptly looking away, the tears in her eyes reminding her why she ran into the room to begin with.

"Cool, I'll pick you up in the morning and you can ride out there with me. I have your V.I.P. so you can come and go as you want, just like last time." The chuckle he gave from her astounded exhale was all she needed to put her back into a good mood.

No matter how horrible Naru made her feel, purposefully or not, Monk was always a speed dial away, he was her top one in fact, and he would do whatever he could to help her feel better about herself and lift her mood.

"I'm so excited!"

"I figured, say, would you want to catch lunch too? I don't tend to eat before the performances, or we could eat after?" His initial chuckled words turned more anxious as he spoke and she couldn't help but nod before remembering she was on the phone, he couldn't see her silent reply!

"Both works for me, just let me know what and when."

"I'll be there at 11 tomorrow then. We can catch lunch, drive over, get set up, and hang out some."

"That sounds amazing! I'll see you in the morning then!" She paused and it was almost awkward before she said the only thing she could think of, that is, before the real words she wanted to say slipped out. "Thanks for being my friend, you have no idea what that means! Chao!" She sighed in relief as she hung the phone up and slumped against the wall. No way would he ever think that she was over Naru enough to have feelings for anyone else. She couldn't say the words she truly wanted to.

She had just finished washing her tea cup and plate when there was a knock at her door. She didn't bother answering it right away though as she finished her cleaning and sure enough a moment after the knock her door opened and closed signaling that he used his key.

"You ready Mai?" She nods and looks around her apartment once and then smiled brightly at him.

"Sure am! My bag is on the couch, all packed and ready!" He grinned and pat her head, shaking his hand twice messing her hair up before chuckling and moving back to the door. She moved over to grab her bag as she fixed her hair then moved to slide her shoes on as she reminded herself of her list of things to do before leaving, she wouldn't be back until Monday after all. She gasped as she remembered one thing and, shoes on, bag over her shoulder, she rushes back to her room. She reemerges a moment later looking sheepish as she grins at him.

"What's with that look?"

"Sorry, I almost forgot something. I don't think not having it this weekend would be a great idea. I have something important to do, and I need it." He blinks and shakes his head as he holds the door for her and locking it behind them as they make their way to his car.

"You say so. What are you in the mood for?" At her questioning look he smiles and leans on his roof to look at her. "For food. We have a while before we have to officially be there you know; so food?"

"Right! Well, I don't really care, anything is good for me." They climbed in after sharing a nod and he started the car.

"The usual it is then! We can chow down somewhere new tonight for dinner. How about we make a date of it?"

"Ehhhh?!" She looked at him completely shocked at his words and her reaction, so much for playing it cool. He caught sight of her reaction and looked sheepish before keeping his eyes on the road.

"Just joking Mai. We haven't been on a date since the one time with John and Ayako. I wouldn't ask that of you now though, I mean, you still love Naru after all." They fell silent both lost in their thoughts. She bit her lip and wanted to say something but left it as she watched the buildings pass by until he pulled over in front of their usual café. Once they were seated with their food and drinks the conversation picked back up for a while until she glanced at her watch and noticed the time.

"Monk, we should get going." He nodded and made to stand but paused when he saw who had just walked into the shop.

"I see what you mean…" She turned at his words and bit her lip. Naru had just walked in with the same woman as she had seen yesterday. They had never seen him come into this café, it's one of the reasons they came here.

"Monk…" They moved closer together as they started to leave hoping that he wouldn't notice them. She grasped onto his arm as they passed the other couple that she didn't see Naru as he glanced over and then watched them, with a shocked expression, leave. She had hid her face in monks arm and he wrapped his arm around her waist to pull her along. As they made it through the door Hōshō looked over his shoulder and glared at Naru who in turn glared back.

They made it to the car just outside and he ushered her into the passenger side hoping that she wouldn't start crying. When he started the car he took note that it was quiet and he glanced at her, almost sighing in relief when she wasn't crying.

"Mai, talk to me." He took her silence as his chance to start driving and he did just that, soon well on the way to the concert hall they were performing in that night. Her words startled him when she finally did start talking.

"I can't help but hear all of the mean words he's ever said to me when I see him. I can't help but wonder, somehow, if he's seeing all these women to spite me after I confessed to him. The way he looks at me, it's with such disdain and hatred that I wonder how I ever fell for him in the first place." He reached a hand over and grabbed her closest one when she started talking, holding it in his grip, the other white knuckled on the steering wheel he stayed silent as he listened. Maybe not the words that said 'I'm totally over him' but she was talking it over at least.

"He's a cruel person. Don't let his words get to you anymore. You need to understand that he can't effect your life anymore, Mai. When he left SPR, we may have gone our separate ways, but we are still as much a family without him as we ever were before." She nodded and sat back, holding his hand in both of her, their fingers intertwined made her feel like he was right, they were family; only thing is, where did that put the two of them?

"Why did he have to come back to Japan? Why couldn't he have stayed in England…?"

"Because he loves being the boss and in England he's not top man. Lin called me last week and said that they are probably going to reopen SPR in a few months. Asked if I wanted to come on board as a permanent employee, but I declined the offer." She sat up and gasped at him.

"But why? You loved working for SPR when they had cases." He shook his head once before sighing.

"They weren't going to bring you back. No point in me joining them just to leave you out of it. It wouldn't be worth the trouble if you weren't there." He glanced over and caught her blinking in confusion.

"I don't understand…" He shook his head and grinned at her before focusing on the road again.

"Nothing to understand, my words weren't a riddle Mai. Oh, I almost forgot." He pulled his hand from hers and she almost protested until he reached into a bag in the back seat. He rummaged before exclaiming and pulling something from it.

"What's this Bou-san?" She glanced at it after he handed it to her, subconsciously taking his hand back into hers in her lap this time.

"We have a few extra songs we are doing tonight. We each picked out an American song and are going to do a cover tonight. We have three, the drummer didn't pick one, and he doesn't really care. So, when they announce the extra songs I want you to be close to the stage, ok? On my side of course." He smiled at her and she couldn't help but return the smile and nodded at him.

"Mmm, course, I usually stick close to your side of the stage anyway." She read over the names of the songs and the bands they were doing. "Do you have the lyrics to these songs?" He seemed to freeze in place at the request but then shook his head.

"Nope, not on me! Sorry Jou-san!" He gave off a laugh that made her wonder if he was lying but she shrugged it off.

"Which one did you pick out?" He shook his head playfully.

"That's not how this works! You have to guess which one it is, but I would wait until you hear all three of them."

She glanced down at the names again Forever until Tomorrow by MKTO, Heartbreak Girl by Five Seconds of Summer and Uptown Funk by Mark Ronson and Bruno Mars.

"These are some interesting songs, just from the titles." He gave a laugh, his hand squeezing hers in reaction.

"Yea, you should hear the Funk one, which is going to be interesting. Of course our Manager gave us a limited number of bands to pick from so we were limited in the genre, but he thinks that we can pull of these pop songs. Though, I think the one I picked out sums me up well right about now." She grinned and they fell into a comfortable silence for the rest of the drive.

It was a few hours later that she was sitting on a couch in the bands lounge area by herself that she pulled out her phone and switched it on. Once it booted up she noticed that she had several missed calls from Lin; that was odd, he never called her unless it was important and he didn't even leave her a voicemail either.

She hit the dial button and heard the rings come through the speaker and it was on the 6th ring that the phone was answered, his brisk voice a sort of balm that she did not realize that she needed.

"Lin, you called?" She glanced up at a noise and saw Hōshō step into the room.

"I did. Madoka told me I needed to ask if you wanted to return to SPR. She seems adamant that you are essential." She froze in place and Monk's words from earlier came back to her. Said man knelt down next to her and placed a hand on her knee, calming her instantly.

"Who is it Mai?" He whispered but by the 'hmm' on the other end of the line she knew Lin had heard him.

"Who else is returning?" She put a finger to her lips and he nodded, waiting to hear what it was about.

"No one so far, they told me to call back once you've returned." She gave a slow nod and looked at her friend, tears springing up in her eyes. He took the phone from her and she whispered that it was Lin.

"Lin, what did you just ask her? … I see, well, call her back on Monday and see what she says then, we're a little busy right now. We do have lives of our own." She gave a small sob and he hung the phone up quickly before pulling her into a hug. "Jou-san, let's not worry about it right now, we can talk about it tomorrow." She nodded and pulled away before sobbing into her hands. He stayed there kneeling in front of her until she calmed down some and wiped her tears away, her smiling not fooling him.

"They want me to come back to work there only because I'm essential to getting everyone else to come back. Apparently you aren't the only one who told them no without me being there." He blinked at her before shaking his head and moving forward, pulling her forehead to his, one hand going to the back of her neck and the other to her lower back. He sighed and she sobbed once more.

"I'll go if you want to, but I'm on your side. Always Mai, I always have been." They stayed silent until a knock on the door frame had him pulling away from her slowly making sure she got his point before looking over at his bandmate.

"We're about to join the stage crew for a rehearsal." Hōshō turned back to the girl sitting in front of him handing her, her phone before standing.

"Remember Mai, at 8 head out to the main entrances and I'll see you in the crowd." She nodded and stared at her phone in her hands as he left, his heartbreaking for the girl.

Once he was gone and her tears had completely stopped she cleared her throat and sat back further into the couch before she flipped her phone open and scrolled through her contacts list. She stopped for a moment, hesitating on a name before dialing it and waiting to see if he would answer.

"John here, leave me a message and I'll respond when I can." She sighed and waited for the beep before asking him to call her back. It was the same with Masako as well and she hoped that by calling them she had not interrupted them too badly. They had only been dating for half a year, and often would go off grid to be alone. She gave herself a few more moments before dialing the next number and holding her breath as it was actually answered.

"Mai?"

"Ayako! Hey, how are you?"

"I'm good, are you at Monk's concert tonight? I was going to try and come, but I'm actually just on break, had to pick up an extra shift at the hospital."

"Yea, I'm here, they are doing rehearsals right now, they have a few new songs they are doing, cover songs from America!" She giggled and stared at the ceiling.

"Exciting, be sure to get a recording of that for me!"

"I will. Say, Ayako, I wanted to ask. Has Lin called you?" There was silence for a moment before a sigh and she lifted up slightly off the couch.

"He did. But after being told a few things… It wasn't worth coming back, not if… Well, not if I was the only one coming back. Why do you ask?" Mai paused herself unsure of how to go about asking.

"Well… He called me and asked me to come back. But, Monk almost seems adamant that I not, he's upset at them as much as I am."

"Let me know what you decide, if you and Monk return, I may consider it too. The hospital has been kicking my butt!" They giggled and she smiled at her friend.

"I need to talk to John, Masako, and Yasu first. Monk and I are going to talk about it after the concert tonight too. I'll keep you updated, yea?"

"Yea, that sounds good. I'll catch you later Mai, I gotta go back on shift. Have fun tonight!"

"Will do!" The click was her answer and she hung her end up before scrolling to the next name on the list. She really didn't want to actually talk to anyone at the moment so she decided on a text being the best option.

'Yasu, sorry if this is a bad time, you get a call from Lin?' She hit the send button and looked at the time. She still had about half an hour before it started so she decided to head out and mingle in the crowd outside, it would give her something to do for the time being.

Around an hour and a half after their concert started the band, coming back from a swap with another band, announced they would be playing covers from other bands. She was already stationed next to where Monk was on stage ready to hear the new pop songs from America when she noticed a hand in front of her face. She glanced up into Monks face and he nodded to the stage, she noticed out of the corner of her eye that the singer and other guitarist were pulling women up on stage too. She accepted his hand and he grinned at her as he placed her a few feet from him.

The first song they did was the Uptown Funk, where they had Mai and the other girls dancing with them to the music but the light was focused on the singer and his girl. Mai had recognized her as his wife as soon as she got a good enough look at her. She was having a blast standing up on stage dancing and clapping along with Monk and his friends, not even caring that she was in front of a large crowd of people, they were a sea of black any way.

The next song was Heartbreak Girl and Mai was surprised when the main lights switched from the singer and his wife to her and Monk. He faced her, playing his part and the singer had moved to just to her side, occasionally moving around her and sharing the mic with Monk. Monk didn't take his eyes off of her the whole time though and by the time the song was near its end she was sure she was crying. He looked concerned but kept playing and by the last cord she was beaming at him.

When the lights switched from them to the other guitarist and his girl and moved close to Monk momentarily and kissed his cheek.

"You're the greatest." She moved back and smiled at him before moving around to face the other side of the stage as the next song, Forever until Tomorrow, began. Mai knew that this had to be another song they found was funny, since the meaning of the song did not fit their relationship dynamic, but it was still a great song. By the time they were all bowing to the crowd and waving as they walked off stage she was exhausted and honestly ready to climb into bed.

"I'm starving! How about it Mai?" She glanced up at him before remembering, that yes, they had said they would eat after the show.

"I forgot, I'm too tired…" He looked like someone had kicked his puppy so she back tracked and grinned at him. "But, I'm up for food. Where did you want to go eat?"

"Well, since we're both tired and ready to turn in, why don't we just get room service in the hotel room?" She nodded and moved forward with him to the back entrance before climbing into the car with him. They sat in silence on the short drive to the hotel they were staying at. They checked in and got their keys before heading to the elevator. "So, your room or mine?" He asked and she blinked at him before shrugging. "Mine then, it's the first floor we'll come to." She nodded and blinkingly followed him off to his room when the doors opened.

It was almost an hour later that the food arrived and Monk had to wake Mai up to eat. They ate in silence, both tired and not really up to talking. Once they were finished she was falling asleep where she was on the bed so he smiled, switched their room keys, grabbed his luggage, and left to take her room up a floor.

Their breakfast was a silent affair, one that, half way through and his bandmates entrances, stayed silent as they all became absorbed in their thoughts. They had their hotel rooms another night but did not have another show to put on for at least a month, their manager was trying to line them up with some big places and wanted them rested. When Mai finished she waved as she left to go back to her room, hoping to get some more alone time, at least for a few hours.

She need a shower and some time to think over what the song choice Hōshō had picked meant. Once she was in the shower and stood under the spray she let her thoughts over whelm her and she could not help but hope that he picked the song to show her he felt something.

She was sure that would hurt Ayako, the older woman had had feelings for Monk since the beginning, but she was sure that lately the Miko had been seeing another doctor. Ayako was seeing someone, that much was sure, but who, well she could not really tell. She smirked at the thought of the older woman's reaction if she ever found out how Mai really felt. A moment later she sighed and reached for the soap as she lathered up, her thoughts turned not so innocent when it came to Hōshō.

As Hōshō drew closer to Mai's door it was open and he stuck his head around the corner to find out why. The cleaning lady blinked back at him from her cart a few feet into the room and as she realized she was looking at a guest her eyes grew wide and she bowed. He waved his hands and shook his head taking a glance around the room.

The bathroom door was shut and steam was coming from under the door so he figured Mai was in the shower and the maid had let herself in. He moved to a seat by the window and waited until the maid left before plopping down in the middle of the bed, still tired after not getting much sleep this past week.

He knew that Mai needed to know why he chose that song, and he needed to get his feelings out in the open. He was tired of being the man she ran to when someone else hurt her, he wanted to be the man she ran to and stayed with, the one to hold her forever.

Ahhh…. And he was getting mushy, damn. The one thing he disliked most about feeling anything for people was how sentimental it made him. But… For Mai, he'd be as soppy or romantic as she wanted so long as she said yes to him. He looked over at the bathroom door a moment before closing his eyes with the thought that he would not know what to do with himself if she rejected him.

When the bathroom door opened neither one noticed each other at first, both lost in thought and the silent room no indication that anything was about to happen. So when they realized it, it was nearly the exact same time as each other and their reactions were unlike themselves.

They both froze but Hōshō, for all the good it did him, rolled over onto his stomach, and clenched his fists, eyes, and teeth against the sight of her in nothing but her towel. His face was as red as hers but where she looked panicked he looked calm. She quickly grabbed her bag from the bed and ran back into the bathroom where she spent longer than necessary putting her clothes on. She was glad he had not reacted like he normally would, she was too embarrassed to deal with either his teasing or his shouting; he echoed her thoughts.

She slowly opened the bathroom door and peaked out to see him with his back against the headrest on the right side of the bed, one leg bent up toward his chest on the bed the other stretched out with a pensive look upon his features as he gazed toward the window; which she noticed he had opened. She jumped when he spoke, he did not move to indicate he knew she was in the room again or move at all for that matter, she was suddenly confused by that.

"Mai, come sit, we need to talk." She was slow upon her approach to the bed and climbed up onto the opposite corner at the foot of the bed from where he was sitting and nodded at him; he was watching her now and she felt a blush creeping up on her.

"Bou-sa-" She was cut off by the glare he shot her and she drew quiet suddenly unsure if she had upset him somehow, and if she had, what did she do? "What did I do wrong?" Her voice was small and she chose to stare at her hands in her lap.

"Don't call me Bou-san anymore. I can't hear that from you, please, Mai." She closed her eyes and was counting the ways this talk could end up and was beginning to dread most of them. "Mai, I need to know, so don't lie to me about this, ok?" She nodded and waited to hear what he was going to ask. "Do you still love Kazuya?" Her head shot up so fast she was sure she would have whiplash and could not help but look at him as if he had grown two heads. She opened her mouth to answer but his stare had her pausing to think about how to answer him.

"Once, I may have loved him." She looked out of the window not even seeing the sights. "I wondered what the love for and of another person outside of a familial setting would feel like, doesn't most people? To feel the way that person's skin feels upon my own. To feel safe and comfortable in each other's arms like coming home to warm comforter after a rainy day. To feel secure in the knowledge that this person is with me and no one else and we can take on the world forever at each other's side.

"I had… Well, to put it bluntly, I had false hope that I could have that kind of love with Naru." She looked at him now and his face was blank, she knew he was trying to keep it together in case she said yes, she could see it in his eyes now, she could see it all. "I don't love him like that. I think the reason I still get hurt when I see him, especially with other women, is the way he treated me and how he threw it all back in my face; not because I love him." She stood from the bed and moved around to his side so she was standing next to him, he had watched her the whole time. "I don't love him." She reaffirmed and a moment later she could see the relief flood his features as he still fought to keep calm.

She reached a hand out and ran it along his chin line and then back into his hair to the nape of his neck and he tilted his head to accommodate her, his eyes fluttering at the feel of her touch and she knew, now more than ever that he returned her feelings.

"What about you and Ayako?" She whispered and no sooner did she finish speaking than he snapped away like she had burned him an incredulous look upon his face.

"Never; she tried, a lot, but I couldn't get myself to feel anything for her. Mai… It's always been you." She smiled and nodded before reaching a hand back out to him waiting for him to resettle back into his original pose.

"Then I'm glad." He narrowed his eyes trying to figure out what she meant but before he could voice a question she leaned forward and kissed his cheek before moving to his ear.

"It's been you too, Hōshō. I am so very sorry it took me way too long to realize that." She pulled away and looked at him, his shock was written across him so plainly to her. "Naru was a pretty boy I let my adolescent self grow distracted with. Even if I had met you first I probably was not in a place where I could have been the right girl for you." She shook her head when he went to say something and he closed his mouth, swallowing his protest when she gave him a rueful look. "I'm being serious, and I want to leave the past where it is. Hōshō, I want to start something new, something fresh and clean of anything hurtful between us, including Ayako and Naru." He nodded and pulled her forward as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

He held her, burying his nose in her wet hair as he took in the moment he had been waiting for, for years. It was another few minutes; maybe closer to ten, but he was not counting, nope, not at all; before he slowly released her and she stepped back from him with a smile on her face he could not help but return earnestly.

"I honestly could not hold in how I felt anymore, and… to be honest…" he turned somber and he glanced away from her, "I probably would have had to take a step away from our friendship if you were still in love with him. I wouldn't be able to take it Mai." He turned to look at her as her hand nudged his chin in her direction and she gave him a small smile to reassure him.

"I have a small confession to make to you." He tensed up and tried not to let his thoughts get too carried away with what she could mean before she told him, but he could not help it. "Remember that thing I went back to grab? In my room before we came out here?" He nodded apprehensively and she moved toward her bag she'd left by the bathroom. She pulled out a parcel and stepped into the bathroom, peaking her head around the corner once. "I'll be right back out, but, er, will you shut the blinds and sit in the middle of the bed?" He chuckled and nodded at her odd request and moved to do so as she shut the door.

He closed his eyes as he leaned against the headrest one more time, but in the middle of the bed this time. He hated how he felt so much sometimes he wondered if Naru had it all figured out. No emotions, no stress. But, as he thought that he could not help but chide himself at how stupid he sounded, he was glad he had feelings, and he was glad he felt for Mai. When the door opened again he glanced at the door but did not see her.

"Close your eyes please. I want this to be a surprise. Are they closed?"

"Yea, Mai, they are!" He shifted to get comfortable again and made sure he kept his eyes closed tight so she wouldn't get pissed at him for lying. He felt the bed sink in on the left and refrained from looking at her just yet as he felt her move closer to him.

"You can open them now." Her whisper was in his ear and he jumped not expecting it and his eyes opened, and he took in her appearance.

He could not breathe.

His body must have forgot how to function at the sight of her in so little, but the color… how did she know it was his favorite? Now more than ever he was glad that the dark orange he was fond of was his pick of the litter as her cream colored skin and its dark color fit so perfectly together. She giggled and he wondered why she was giggling at him before he realized he had moaned.

An actual loud moan.

"Mai…" That was him? When had his voice gotten so wispy? She grinned and moved closer to him until she was straddling his lap where she hugged him and a moment's hesitation later he returned her embrace. "Mai… not that I don't… For … just… Why?" He could not get the words out right and he knew that she was shaking with laughter at him but she felt so good in his arms, and the smooth silk of the nightie she was wearing combined with her thighs around his, no wonder his thoughts were not flowing coherently. She sat back and he groaned again at the sight of the sheerness of the nightie and how the front was so very low cut he had to look at the ceiling.

"I… Well… no matter how you felt about me, I was going to be determined to sleep with you this weekend. I have always wanted it to be with you and no matter what argument I had to come up with, I was determined, resolute even. Close your mouth, flies will get in." He stammered and stuttered a few minutes before she stopped him with a kiss which soon had him moaning on top of groaning now. Every time she shifted her hips he would groan from the contact, and every time she would tilt her mouth over his, or wrap her tongue around his in such a way he was moaning from the sensations.

"I knew it would be like this with you." He breathed out once they pulled apart and he could see the dazed look in her eyes and wondered if his looked similar.

"I agree, but Hōshō, please… no more talking…" He grinned and pulled her back into a kiss before sliding out from under her and laying her on her back where he let his kisses slide from her mouth to cover her exposed skin, and boy to hearts delight there was a lot of it. When he reached her navel area he slowed his kissed and placed his forehead against her skin before groaning once more and moving back so he was looking her in the face.

"Mai… Look at me, Mai. Good, now, we need to stop. As much as I want this, and as much as you want this, I really don't think starting something off like this with us would be such a great idea, and… I don't have any protection with me either." She sighed and nodded before sitting up slightly, letting him move next to her so he could pull her into his embrace in his lap, his head resting against her neck as he kissed her shoulder.

"I understand. I was pushing it wasn't I?" She felt his nod sighed again. "I'm sorry. It's just… to me, with you, we may be starting off with a clean slate here, but I've known you for years, I've seen you as more than a friend for almost as long and I've always fantasized about-"

"You've fantasized about me? Oh my, you are naughty, what would Yasu say about that?"

"Actually, he was very encouraging… but we won't go there, like I was saying, I've fantasized about being with you for a long time. I'll let this slide because of the protection issue, I honestly did not think about it, but, Hōshō, I just feel as if it would be all too natural with you, protection or not." He nodded against her skin again and tightened his hold on her before loosening it so she could breathe.

"I understand, trust me I do. Also, we'll talk about the Yasu thing later, right now I just want to hold you." She giggled at him and tilted so they ended up on their side where they could stretch their legs out.

"Better?" He grunted in answer and she smiled. "Good." They lay there, knowing that they still had a lot to talk about, but right then, silence was their saving grace. Not too long she felt him fall into slumber holding her and she gave a sleepy smile as, being as comfortable as never before, she fell asleep too.

* * *

**I'm not sure if I want to leave this here as a 'one shot' or continue this as a story itself. If I do make it into a story this may be something that takes longer than a week to write each chapter.**

**Review and let me know if you want this continued!**

**~Chisicet~**


End file.
